


Who's That?

by neo4_urSOUL



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/pseuds/neo4_urSOUL
Summary: Jennifer notices Grace as Anissa's lock screen and starts to get curious about who this girl is on her sister's phone.





	Who's That?

"Anissa! Who is this?" Jennifer comes into the bathroom with my phone in her hand while I'm going through my nightly face washing routine. 

I reach for my phone but she's just far enough away that it's out of immediate reach.

"Give me my phone and stop being nosey!" 

"Nissa I know I said you need to get some 'soul food' but I meant S-O-U-L not S-E-O-U-L food! She is cute though!" I wipe my hands on the hand towel by the sink and snatch my phone. 

"She's Vietnamese, not Korean you asshole."

"Okay sorry! But that still doesn't answer my question. Can I at least get a name?" Jennifer asks sitting on the edge of the tub.

I guess now is as good as any time to tell Jennifer about Grace. I probably would've told her soon if she hadn't decided to run off with Khalil.

Taking a deep breath I prepare myself for all the questions I'm about to get.

"Her name is Grace. I met her at that bookstore by my school while she was working. We hit it off and she invited me to a costume party at this bar she also works at. We talked on the phone occasionally and I really liked her but it hadn't been that long since me and Chenoa broke up and I was just discovering my powers so we sort of just started to fall off when I really started my Thunder training. I saw her when I went to a kickback thing that Zoe B was throwing and we talked. We started texting and talking on the phone again occasionally. I went to her after I thought Uncle Gambi died and she really helped me through that grieving process. We are dating now, it's been about 3 weeks, everything is perfect! She brought me food and came and sat with at the hospital while you were with Khalil. I'm happy, she makes me really happy! So we'll see how it goes!"

I turn back to the mirror and start applying my exfoliating scrub to my face.

Looking through the bathroom mirror Jennifer looks shocked and hurt.

"YOU'VE HAD A GIRLFRIEND FOR THREE WEEKS AND DIDN'T TELL ME???" 

"I mean I was but then you ran off! I want y'all to meet but I didn't think the hospital would've been the right time or place for that and she was at the funeral but I didn't think that was the right time either."

"FaceTime her," Jennifer says, she reaches for my phone again but I stop her. 

"I'm in the middle of exfoliating Jen!" 

"If she doesn't appreciate you when you're exfoliating then you need to dump her because she doesn't want what's best for you or your skin!"

"Oh, she loves my skin and how soft it is. She is a big fan of me taking care of my skin!" Jen's face scrunches up.

"Ewww Nissa I do not need to know about your nightly activities."

I'm hurt that my sister thinks I'm only a nighttime lover, she should know better.

"Nightly, midday, first thing in the morning, late night," I mumble under my breath with a smirk.

"Just call your girlfriend damn! I don't really want or need to know about your sex life." 

"Siri FaceTime Grace." 

Grace's name pops up on my phone so I prop it up on my sink. 

"Hey baby," Grace pops up on my screen with her mug of her nighttime tea. 

"Yes! It's exfoliation day! Is tomorrow face mask day? That mask you made the other night made your face super soft and it smelled good." Grace doesn't even give me a chance to say hi once she answers the call. 

"Yes, tomorrow is face mask day I'll come over and you can do it with me!"

Jennifer takes the opportunity to make herself known.

"Can I come to?" Jennifer pops her face into my screen. 

"I'm Jennifer, Anissa's sister but I'm assuming you knew that already." 

Grace looks startled for about a second with Jennifer's sudden appearance. 

"You can say no to her babe, don't feel pressured."

"Nice to informally meet you, Jennifer! I'm sorry to hear about your friend. I know saying it's okay doesn't make the pain any better but I just want you to know that your sister really loves you and she'll always be there for you, all you have to do is ask! And yes you can come over I would love to actually get to meet you in person, you're always invited to my place even without Anissa even if you just need somewhere to get away to." 

It's really early in our relationship but listening to Grace talk to my sister I already think I'm in love with her. My eyes are slightly watering and I can see a few tears rolling down Jennifer's cheek. 

I wipe my eye and wrap my arm around Jennifer. 

She looks at me with a tearful smile, "damn I like her Nissa."

I chuckled back, "me too Jen."

Turning my attention back to the phone Grace is smiling at us. 

"I meant every word," Grace responds. 

I can see the moment Grace has an idea, her eyes light up with joy. 

"Have you ever had pho, Jennifer?" Grace asks. 

Jen shakes her head in response.

"I'm Vietnamese and pho is a popular traditional dish. If you were serious about coming over tomorrow, y'all bring the stuff for the face mask and I'll cook. I would provide wine too but you're underage."

Grace is a really good cook, her pho makes you wanna smack somebody. 

"I like that plan babe," I interjected. 

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand Grace yawns. 

I'm pretty sure she worked at both jobs today so I know she has to be tired. 

"Babe go to sleep I know you probably slept like 3 hours last night. I really need you to go to bed."

"But I want to talk to you and Jennifer."

"We're coming over tomorrow and you can talk to us all you want." 

She yawns again. 

"Yeah, you're right! Well, good night Jennifer I look forward to meeting you in person. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Her smile shows off the cute mole under her lip. 

"Good night Grace." I hang up the phone so I can finish washing my face. 

"I really really like her Anissa, you have to introduce her to mom and dad."

Just the thought of Grace meeting my parents makes me smile. I know they'll love her. I'll have to invite her to family dinner one day. 

"That's the goal eventually. I plan on keeping her around for as long as I can."

Apparently, I must have some lovesick look on my face because Jennifer comments.

"Wow, I think my sister is in love."

My phone vibrates and I see it's a text from Grace. I pick it up and open it to see a picture of a pouting Grace in bed showing me the empty spot beside her along with a caption. 

The caption says: It's cold in here without you and you're abnormally warm body! I would say come over now but I don't want to interrupt your sister time, maybe you can spend the night tomorrow, we can take Jennifer home after dinner and face mask or she can stay too (if she doesn't mind sleeping on my couch). No pressure just lmk 😊

I don't need Jen to tell me I have a goofy look on my face, I already know I do. 

"You're right Jen I think I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this before episode 2x12 aired. Since all their relationship development is off screen and I have no clue what the time line is with all the events that have happened recently I just made up a random timeline lol. I really hope that last episode wasn't the last time we see Grace this season! I don't want to wait until season 3 to find out about Grace's powers!


End file.
